TWINS?
by Sword Angel 7
Summary: Pemuda Gamers, Hacker, dan juga Author FFn. Dan dia paling benci ketika seseorang mem-fave ceritanya tanpa meriview, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia akan meng-PM akun tersebut, tapi yang terjadi malah dirinya mendapatkan tawaran untuk membuat fic collab bersama author tersebut. Dam seorang lagi menawarkan dirinya sebagai Beta Readernya. Dan pada siapakah pilihan Sasuke?/FemNaru/HIATUS!


_**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto  
Story By Sword Angel 7**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Family, Romance and Friendship.**_

_**Warning! Typo, OOC, cerita pasaran, Abal, Gj, DLL!**_

_**Summary: Sasuke, pemuda Gamers, Hacker, dan juga Author FFn. Dan dia paling benci ketika seseorang mem-fave ceritanya tanpa meriview, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia akan meng-PM akun tersebut, tapi yang terjadi malah dirinya mendapatkan tawaran untuk membuat fic collab bersama Author itu. Dan seseorang lagi menawarkan dirinya sebagai Beta Readernya. Dan pada siapakah pilihan Sasuke? **_

TWINS?

.

.

U. Sasuke/(Fem) /

.

**DLDR!**

.

Pagi hari di hari Sabtu, tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Suasana mendung, dan tentu saja hal itu mempengaruhi niat masing-masing orang. Ada yang bertambah semangat, ada juga yang bertambah lesu, dan semakin malas untuk keluar dari rumah. Bahkan beranjak dari kasur dan selimutnya. Contohnya pada sepasang gadis kembar berambut kuning yang ada dibawah ini. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, bahkan tidak ada celah untuk membedakannya. Tapi jika kita jeli, maka seorang gadis memiliki tiga garis di masing masing pipinya. Mirip seperti kumis kucing, dan kita panggil gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, sedangkan satunya mulus tanpa noda itu kita panggil Namikaze Naruko.

Dan tentu saja sifat mereka juga berbeda. Naruto memiliki sifat urakan seperti anak laki laki, sedangkan Naruko sangat feminim dan kalem, tapi sangat cerewet masalah penampilan dan kecantikan Kakak Kembarnya. Mereka semua dilahirkan hanya berbeda 6 menit 7 detik. Dan yang lahir duluan adalah Naruto, sang Pria jadi jadian (?). Itu sebutan Naruko untuk kakaknya itu.

Kembali ke niat mereka masing masing, Naruto yang tidak begitu suka cuaca dingin, memilih untuk bergumul dengan kasurnya yang hangat itu. Berbeda dengan adik perempuannya, Naruko. Kini dia tengah bersiap menuju ke sekolahnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di hari libur sekolahnya. Kan, hanya wajah dan fisik mereka yang mirip, tapi sifatnya berbanding terbalik.

Mereka bahkan memiliki tim masing masing di keluarganya. Maksudnya, Naruto merupakan Tim dari Namikaze Minato, karena Minato lebih sayang kepada Naruto yang sifatnya notabene mirip Ibunya. Dan Naruto merupakan tim dari Uzumaki Kushina, atau Namikaze Kushina, karena Kushina lebih sayang kepada Naruko yang notabene sifatnya mirip Ayahnya. Tapi walaupun mereka berbeda tim, mereka tetap saling mengisi kekurangan masing masing dan saling menyayangi. Yah, walaupun adu mulut sering terjadi diantara 2 tim itu.

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran tambahan di sekolah?" tanya Naruko, melihat sang kakak hanya bergumul dikasur kesayangannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas besar. Ah, dia lupa kalau Naruto benci pelajaran serta segala tetek bengeknya, juga hal hal yang berbau dingin. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menyukai segala hal yang tidak menjijikan bagi dirinya.

"Naruto?" panggil Naruko lagi. Tetap tak digubris oleh Naruto, yang didengarnya malah dengkuran halus yang berasal dari mulut kecil Naruto itu. Sang adik pun hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala. Sepertinya tadi malam, kakak perempuannya ini begadang semalaman, dengan komputer keesayangannya itu.

"Ayolah Naruto, jawab aku.." Panggil Naruko manja. Naruto pun membuka sedikit mata kanannya, ketika ketahuan berbohong kepada adiknya itu. Dia mendesah pelan lalu menggeliatkan badannya dan berbalik ke arah lain, dan medapati adiknya sedang menatap dirinya yang sedang asyik tidur itu.

"Oh, ayolah Naruko.. kau kan sudah tau, aku benci pelajaran tambahan di hari libur. Lagi pula, hari ini hujan.. dan aku juga benci hal hal yang berbau dingin." Jelas Naruto malas, sambil menutup matanya lagi. Naruko hanya memutar matanya bosan, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi dan memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya di kasur dan selimut hangatnya untuk beranjak ke alam mimpi.

"Naruto, kau kan tau nilai matematikamu jelek.." Ucap Naruko mulai merayu. Sedangkan Naruto tetap diam.

"Dan guru matematikamu adalah Asuma sensei.." Lanjut Naruko tanpa merubah nadanya.

"Bukankah dia menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan hari ini hm..?" Tambah Naruko lagi. Sedangkan Naruto tetap tidak menggubris ucapan Naruko.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mengikuti, maka kau tau bukan, ulangan remidimu Senin depan akan bertambah buruk lagi.. jadi dari pada menerima hukumannya lebih baik kau mengikuti pelajaran tambahan ini." Tambah Naruko. Hanya saja.. suasana kamar Naruto sangat sunyi senyap, yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus dari Naruto.

Naruko hanya bisa melongo melihat kakaknya dengan mudah terlelap di kasur bahkan tanpa terganggu oleh suara suara dari mulutnya. Dia hanya bisa mendesah pelan, lalu mengecup pelan pipi kakaknya.

"Baiklah.. selamat tidur Putri tidur.." lanjutnya berbisik ditelinga Naruto. Dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto, menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

.

.

Naruto sedikit membuka matanya ketika mendengar debaman pelan dari pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. 'Yes! Rencana pertama berhasil!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto meraih laptop di meja samping ranjangnya dan segera menghidupkan Laptop nya tersebut. Jangan tanyakan untuk apa Naruto menghidupkan Laptopnya? Maka jawabannya itu bukan akan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Oh, maka itu merupakan keajaiban besar jika dia mengingat tugas sekolahnya yang menggunung itu.

Dia segera menancapkan modem komputernya, dan menyambungkannya ke Internet. Dengan lihai dia mengetik tulisan **Fanfic Rated MMature Indonesia.** Dalam hati Naruto tertawa seperti iblis. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto sebenarnya gadis yang benar benar berotak **Hentai!** Bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun. Ah, jangan tanyakan umurnya. Dia sudah cukup umur untuk membaca hal hal yang seperti itu.

Dan sebuah Pen-name menarik perhatiannya. **Dark Blue**

Entah gendernya apa pada penulis itu, Naruto tidak ambil pusing masalah itu. yang penting dia telah meng-klik Pen-name itu, dan muncullah halaman khas FFn. Dark Blue telah menulis 20 cerita. Dan itu semua berasal Anime, dan kebanyakan Anime itu adalah Anime ecchi yang dia ambil untuk dijadikan FFn nya.

Dan riviewnya juga selalu lebih dari 100. _Wow!_ Naruto hanya bisa mendelikan matanya melihat rivew itu, yang bahkan baru 1 chapter. Karena penasaran, Naruto pun membuka salah satu cerita yang bagi dirinya cukup menarik untuk dibaca. Rated cerita itu Rated M, dan dari summary nya cerita itu cerita Action. Kemungkinan besar penulis cerita ini adalah laki laki, atau bisa saja cewek penyuka Action seperti dirinya.

Genre cerita itu Crime and Mystery. Singkat cerita, seorang gadis yang pendiam memiliki masalah kepribadian. Dia sorang Psikopat yang diburu oleh ayahnya sendiri, yang seorang polisi. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang dengan sadis, dan tidak pandang bulu. Mulai dari bayi, anak anak, hingga orang dewasa dan bahkan adiknya sendiri dia bunuh. Tapi kebiasaan buruknya itu mulai mereda ketika dia berkenalan dengan seorang laki laki yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Laki laki tersebut sangat eksentrik dan ceria, berbeda dengan dirinya yang sangat suram. Lama kelamaan gadis tersebut tertarik dengan laki laki itu. Tanpa diketahui sang lelaki, bahwa sang gadis adalah psikopat, mereka berdua menjalin kasih. Tapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, rahasia sang gadis pun akhirnya ketahuan. Dan waktu itu sang gadis sedang melakukan pembunuhan kepada seorang wanita dewasa. Pria itu tanpa sengaja memepergokinya. Lalu bersambung..

'Sial!' umpat Naruto, ketika melihat cerita masih bersambung tepat saat si laki laki memanggil nama gadis itu. membuatnya mati penasaran!

Oh makanya, Author yang satu ini banyak disukai, pembawaan ceritanya sangat santai dan khas anak muda, juga yang pasti ceritanya sangat menarik. Sayangnya, Naruto beberapa kali menemukan Typo fatal, sehingga membuat dia sendiri bingung membacanya. Dan cerita itu berhenti tepat di chapter 10. Dan Naruto sendiri merupakan silent reader, jadi dirinya diam diam mem-fave cerita itu tanpa mem-riviewnya, dengan akun pribadinya. Lalu melarikan diri ke cerita cerita Dark Blue yang lain. Dan di setiap cerita itu tidak ada A/N sama sekali. Yang tertulis hanyalah **Mind to Rivew?**

Naruto sebenarnya ingin mem-riview, sayangnya dia terlalu malas. Jadilah sekali lagi dia mencuri Fave dari author tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke, Pemuda Gamers dan Hacker sejati, juga seorang penulis FFn itu. Kini sedang asyik bermain dengan komputer kesayangannya di rumahnya. Dia sedang bermain Game Online, lalu meng-hack akun Twitter seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya, sekaligus dia sedang aktif dengan FFn nya itu. Dia juga sedangn Inline di Facebooknya. Benar benar anak anak dunia maya. Sebenarnya dia mengawasi FFn nya, jika ada seseorang mem-fave ceritanya tanpa memriview.

Dan tepat saat dia kembali ke kamarnya, jumlah Fave di seluruh ceritanya bertambah. Dan saat mengeceknya satu persatu, riview nya tidak bertambah sedikitpun. Dan inilah hal yang paling ia benci. Seenaknya saja dia mencuri Fave tanpa memriview ceritanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang. Dia meletakan gelas nya di samping meja komputernya, dan segera mengetikan sesuatu. Dengan cepat, semua orang yang memfave ceritanya itu akan muncul. Dan yang berada diurutan teratas bernama **Ramen Naruto**.

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendapati nama yang aneh itu. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dan segera meng-klik akun FFn itu. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah bio dari Author itu. dan saat dibacanya, tulisannya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

_Aku suka Action, Mystery, dan Crime dicampurkan dengan Romance, Dan aku suka Ramen._

Sasuke tidak menggubris bio itu sama sekali, walaupun dia sempat membacanya sekilas. Kini tujuannya satu, dia harus melihat Stories Author itu, dan melabraknya lewat PM kalau memang benar. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri malas. Tapi tangannya dia paksa untuk mengeklik Storiesnya. Dan saat membaca Storiesnya, yang dia Fave 200 lebih. Mulai dari Bahasa Jepang, Inggris, dan Indonesia. Tapi kebanyakan yang di fave nya adalah bahasa Indonesia. Sedikit tertegun, Sasuke melihat fave Author itu. Sasuke memang mengerti bahasa Inggris dan Jepang (secara itu adalah negaranya sendiri) tapi, bahasa Indonesia? Dan Bio dari Author itu juga menyedot perhatiannya.

_Aku suka Action, Mystery, dan Crime dicampurkan dengan Romance, Dan aku suka Ramen._

Dia jadi tidak yakin untuk melabraknya sekarang, juga apalagi bisa saja Author ini tidak berasal dari Jepang. Karena tulisannya Jepang campur Inggris. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Author itu mem-fave ceritanya. Dan men-stalknya mulai sekarang. dilihatnya akun itu lagi, author ini tidak menulis cerita sama sekali. Dia hanya mem-fave cerita, dan melarikan diri ke cerita lain. Mungkin dia termasuk Silent reader..

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda berseragam SMA, yang terkenal tidak peduli dengan hal yang baginya tidak penting, dan aneh. Mulai tertarik dengan sebuah akun FFn yang isi bio nya bahkan sangat aneh..

Apakah ini takdir?

.

.

TBC.

A/N:

BUAHAHAHAHAHA #ketawanista.

Udah tau utang Capbloods, masih aja buat cerita baru. Nih author nggak kenal kapok ya? #digetok. mana apdet selalu ngaret! #dibunuh. oke, ch pertama masih singkat. mungkin ini cerita sedikit ke-drama-drama-an. Jadi, mungkin sedikit nyinetron. Dan, ini ide udah bersarang sejak lama di otak sy. Jadi dari pada keduluan Author lain, mending sy tulis aj. Maaf ya kalau ch pertama maksa, dan sy butuh sarann juga. Mungkin masalah penulisan sy masih kacau. Oh iya, Naruko mungkin masih belum berperan penting. Tapi mungkin ch 2 mulai deh Naruko kerasa. Dan JANGAN PAKSA SY UNTUK APDET KILAT! Karena, penulisan cerita sy tergantung mood. Jika tidak mood, maka sy tidak akan menyentuh Laptop, melirik saja tidak. Whutt? OAO #dibunuh.

Baiklah, sekian salam dari sy.. Keep or Delete tergantung readers sekalian. Jadi harap respon cerita ini lewat kotak riview oke?

Maaf jika banyak ketidaknyamanan di FFn ini, dan Capbloods.

_**Mind to Riview? Thanks before.. :3**_


End file.
